


【锤基】垃圾房旁的Alpha

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki!Omega, M/M, Thor!Alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: （又名：凭臀撩汉？？）🍢🍡（心机锤，银舌头老实人基？（助攻：没有名字的朋友，微修罗场，助攻cp提及无细微描写，铁虫，盾冬。）





	【锤基】垃圾房旁的Alpha

事业有成，存款充足，年纪尚轻，要是再来个Alpha就好了。

Loki Laufeyson拎着昨天的垃圾打着哈欠如此想到。

昨晚加班回到住所时已经很晚了，垃圾没法倒，只好等到今天，还好没有怪味。

可能是爱之神眷顾着这位单身Omega，不远处正站着一位看似很像Alpha的男性。

Loki也注意到了，肩宽腰窄，身高体壮，蓝眼金发，略显高冷的禁欲脸。

还有引人注目的翘臀！！

越走越近，垃圾房四周都是垃圾的味道，Loki扔完垃圾后刻意瞄了一眼那个男人。

可惜不知道他是不是Alpha。

Loki心里揣着小心思走回去，或许他该去相亲什么的？避免随便看到一个男人就控制不住自己。

电梯从顶楼下来需要一点时间，Loki看着楼层变化的数字，可能是没睡够，刚刚又有了如此大的视觉冲击，有点懵，导致电梯到了还在发呆。

“你不进去吗？”一声低沉有点沙哑的，极具磁性的声音在Loki耳边响起，还有一丝丝若有若无的柠檬皮的味道。

Loki下意识看向说话的人，微笑地点点头，说了声谢谢，进了电梯。

是Alpha，信息素也很有个性啊，柠檬皮？他这个好像有点酸又有点甜？

声音还那么好听，这个Alpha是他想要的那种。

不知道他有不有对象，缺不缺对象，是不是可以要个联系方式？万一被拒绝多丢脸……算了算了。

Loki回到了家，今天是休息日，本来他想睡个懒觉的，现在困是困，但睡不着了。

刷牙洗脸去买点吃的吧，冰箱好像都空了，抑&制剂好像也没有了，好想脱单啊……好想试试恋爱的感觉。

浴室内，Loki看着镜子里自己的样子，庆幸刚刚没有和Alpha搭讪。

头发不整齐，熬夜加班后面色蜡黄，这个鬼样子……他刚刚为什么不穿戴整齐再出去！！！

超市内，Loki推着购物车子搜罗了一堆干粮零食，之后才去了生鲜区买生肉。

拎着两大包东西的Loki没有忘记最重要的东西，来到离超市最近的一家药店，轻车熟路地走到抑&制剂那边的柜子，拿了一整排的备用。

结账时，Loki又看到了垃圾房旁的Alpha，他买的是Alpha用的抑&制剂。

原来他是单身啊。

那找个机会就可以要他的联系方式了，该怎么开口好呢？

Laufeyson再一次揣着小心思离开了。

工作日，Loki掐点打卡，巡视了一周后，回到办公室干自己的活。

他在一家室内设计公司上班，当然，他不是设计师，他是去谈合作分配任务的那个。

不会设计没关系，公司里有的是设计师，只要会谈合同，什么都不是问题。

“Loki。”屁股还没坐热，敲门声就响了。

Loki泡着茶，应了句，一个身材娇小的Omega推开门进来了。

“Honey~我男朋友特意从波茨坦过来找我，我得去接他。今天能不能早退啊？”

Loki眼皮跳了跳，不知道是好事还是坏事，反正他刚刚被硬塞了一波狗粮。

呵，女人。

“做完今天的工作，不可以滥竽充数。”

“好嘞，谢谢啦～”Lisa笑着给Loki飞了个吻，笑嘻嘻的出去了。

Loki在她走后，在工作群里发布了公告，下午团建，费用他出。

Lisa：我看你对我就是有意见！

Loki觉得缘分这种东西妙不可言，这几天他每次去倒垃圾都能偶遇到那个Alpha。

以前就没见过，一定是刚搬来的，生活作息应该和他差不多吧，不然怎么倒垃圾的时间都这么接近？

拜那个不知名的Alpha所赐，他这次热潮格外凶猛，有些Omega一旦对指定的Alpha产生了兴趣，并且闻过他的信息素。

就很难忘记了。

Loki Laufeyson就是如此，他打了多管抑&制剂，几乎是平时三倍的量，他不知道是因为他忍了太久一闻到喜欢的信息素就忘不掉还是这药过期了。

热潮期过后的七天，Loki又要去购买下一次需要的量了。

然后，他又看到了那个Alpha。

这次不像上次那么顺利，因为，刚出门他装东西的袋子就被刮烂了，里面的东西掉了一地。

英俊的金发Alpha去药店重新要了个袋子，又蹲下来帮他收拾地下的各种东西。

“谢谢你。”Loki心想，这就是天赐的机会，于是他扯出一个迷人又不失正经的笑容，坏心眼的，散发了一点点信息素。

“不客气。”Alpha站起来时比他高上几厘米，可能是用了抑制贴什么的，今天他没有信息素的味道。

Loki不以为意，他的信息素只散发出来一点点，这是很正常的现象。

“听你口音不像本地人。”

“嗯，我在堪培拉长大。”

“你的口音也不像澳洲的。”Thor笑了一下，用带着澳洲口音的英语说，“更像英国的。”

老乡见老乡，两眼泪汪汪。

Thor和Loki搭了几句话，之后他们回家的路上都在聊天。药店离他们住的公寓很近，Loki是个不喜欢麻烦的人，所以一直都是在最近的药店购买所需物。

Thor要了Loki的社交账号，相互介绍了自己。

Thor多嘴说了句，一直用抑&制剂对身体不好，没想过找对象吗？

Loki得知翘臀美男是老乡后，也没有那么拘谨了，暗示性的回了句，需要啊，你要给我介绍吗？

Laufeyson的意思是，我需要对象，一个能让我以后不用抑&制剂的Alpha，你要把你自己介绍给我吗？

Odinson的回答是：我认识很多优质的Alpha~找个时间一个个介绍给你认识。

Loki：……

没差，反正他又没有喜欢Thor喜欢到非他不可的地步。

在Thor的牵线搭桥下，Loki每天下班之后的晚饭时间和饭后一段时间都给了他的朋友。

吃饭，看电影；吃饭，逛公园；吃饭，去海边；吃饭看话剧……每次会面，吃饭已经成为了流程。

第一个相亲对象是各方面和他差不多的Alpha，一样的肩宽腰窄，金发翘臀。

就是比他矮了几厘米……

第二个也是金发的Alpha，比第一个有钱，但没有翘臀，也没有蓝眼，比他矮两厘米。

第三个可以直接pass了，比他矮了十几厘米，虽然那双焦糖色的眼睛很迷人……

就这么见了七八个已经很优秀的Alpha了，Loki还是没看对眼。

反而和Thor的来往更多了。

怪他作为一个Omega长得太高咯。

这几天下来，他几乎已经抛弃想找对象的念头，单身也挺好的，抑&制剂也不贵。

直到，那个人的出现。

他叫Gerboda，也是堪培拉的，来德国留学，也在德国实习。

性情温和又不失活泼，涉世未深有点单纯，不蠢，很聪明，很懂事。

“Loki，我有两张仲夏夜之梦的话剧门票，今晚有空吗？”

Loki把目光从电脑屏幕移到那双狗狗眼开启的眼睛上，点点头，应了声好。

下班之后，Loki和Gerboda先去吃了饭，然后去了剧院。

剧情演到一半的时候，Gerboda尝试着牵Loki的手，Loki默许了。

他并不讨厌这个比他小四岁的Alpha，他很青春，阳光，人也很好。

Gerboda在他隶属的部门当实习生，快一个月了，Alpha对他的追求不是巴不得所有人都知道的，也不是藏着掖着担心别人知道的那种。

下班后的偶尔约饭，有时会去看电影，一直保持着安全距离，今天是年轻Alpha第一次主动。

直到走出剧院，Alpha的手也没有松开。Loki悄悄打量过了 ，自从Gerboda牵着他的手开始，眉眼弯弯的，很开心的样子。

照之前一样，Gerboda把Loki送到了公寓楼下，不过这次他迟迟没有道别。

忽然间，Alpha把Omega拉入怀里，很轻很轻的抱着。

Loki心里也有了大概，这小子可能是要表白了，嘤，有点激动，答应还是不答应呢？

“Loki，我喜欢你。”

果不其然。

“我已经喜欢你很久了，或许你已经不记得了，我们三年前见过一面。”

Loki是真的不记得了，他的记忆里，没有Gerboda。

“我父亲工作室的设计，就是你谈的，那时候我就在父亲旁边。”Gerboda回忆起那时候的Loki和现在没有什么不同，对工作认真负责，能说会道，在Omega相对弱势的社会能让大批Alpha，Beta听他的指挥，管理能力出众。

除了这些之外，更重要的是，“我对你一见钟情。”

“原来我这么有魅力吗？”Loki笑了一些，他还是第一次被Alpha告白，分化前倒是有很多女性给他写写情书送送礼物什么的。

分化后，因为比绝大部分Alpha还高，所以……没有所以。

“你该知道你有多迷人。”Gerboda松开Loki后退了两步，情绪有那么一点点激动，导致他信息素有点不受控制。

Loki也闻到了，是雨后青草的味道，不难闻，和他的人一样，很温和。

“你是一个绅士。”Loki往前走了一步，刚准备答应Gerboda，他俩可以试试交往看看的时候，闻到了一股极具攻击力，占有欲的，很霸道的Alpha信息素。

“Loki！”Thor三步当两步走的靠近Loki，Alpha的信息素在靠近Omega那瞬间像炸弹一样被引爆，向四处炸开。

Alpha天生的本能令Gerboda不甘示弱，他察觉到了危险，迅速回击。

像是两头争夺领地的野兽，两人中间绷着一根弦，只要细弦一断，不是你死就是我亡。

一股淡淡的幽香加入了Alpha们的战争，作为一名成熟的Omega，Loki很给面子的被Alpha过于狠戾的信息素激得晕了过去。

Thor以公主抱的方式把Loki抱走，Gerboda想拦着，只见Thor轻轻按压Omega的腺体，两人的信息素完美的契合，甚至没有标记就能知道，他们是天生的一对。

Odinson留给年轻的Alpha挑衅的一个笑容，抱着Omega回家去了。

Alpha把Omega抱回了自己家，Loki身上有其他Alpha的味道，这个认知让Thor火冒三丈。

明明一切都是按计划进行着，到底是哪里跑来的臭小子捣乱！

Odinson散发着自己的信息素包裹昏睡中的Omega，一遍又一遍亲吻着Omega薄薄的腺体，直到Loki身上都是他的信息素味道才肯罢休。

他可以乘人之危，在这个晚上标记Loki，凭他Odinson的姓氏，Loki事后也不能把他怎么样，只能因为被标记和他结婚。

事实上，Thor连Loki的嘴巴都没有碰，天知道他刚刚多想咬破那块皮肤。

第二天，Loki在陌生的房间里醒来时，心里是崩溃的，但自己的衣服什么的都还在，又松了口气。

昨天发生了什么？两个Alpha脑子抽风了，信息素胡乱散发，搞得他晕了过去。

那么，这里是Thor家还是Gerboda家？

“Thor？”Loki离开卧室，试探性叫了Thor的名字，他不知道为什么不是Gerboda，他就是想叫Thor的名字。

“我在。”Thor从厨房冒出了个头，“我在做早餐。”

“呼，还好是你。”Loki小小声嘟囔了句，心里的疑问开始冒出来。

“我为什么会在你家？你昨天怎么回事？”信息素那么恐怖，都把我吓得腿软了。

Loki走到厨房门口，看着在煎蛋的Thor。

“你晕了，我没有你家的钥匙，就把你带回来了。”

“钥匙在我的公文包里。”

“我不喜欢侵犯别人的隐私。”Thor把鸡蛋翻了个面，如果Loki仔细看，会看到Thor微颤的嘴角。

他在为自己的私心撒谎，他当然知道Loki的钥匙在哪里。

“好吧。”Loki耸耸肩，靠在了门边，气氛有些尴尬，想回去了。

“你喜欢那个Alpha吗？”

Loki还没开口说要走，Thor就开口问了话。

“不讨厌，也不知道算不算喜欢。”Loki如实回答，感情是可以培养的，先婚后爱的也不少不是吗？“他人挺不错的。”

“是吗。”Thor关了火，转过身反手撑在案板上，超自信的又问了一句，“我不好么？”

“你也很好。”Loki再次说实话。

“不讨厌不代表喜欢。”Thor慢慢走进Loki，把手撑在Loki耳旁，严肃地问，“既然我很好，那你可以喜欢我吗？”

Loki一脸黑线，他怀疑Thor在开玩笑，可是看样子好像是真的。

“你有和Alpha接过吻吗？”

Lok没有回答，Thor带来的压迫感太强，而且经过昨天那么一出，他貌似有提前热潮的征兆。

温热的唇落下时，Loki第一反应是推开他，结果被捏住命运的后颈，只能软趴趴的被迫接受Alpha温柔致命的初吻。

Laufeyson从来不为自己是个Omega而自卑，他要证明，Omega也能过得比Alpha好。

他从来不掩饰Omega体征带来的一切，直面自己，是成功的第一步。

Loki也抚上了Thor的后颈，轻轻搓那块微凸的腺体。

在Omega意识到再不跑温泉就要爆发了之后，咬了Alpha一口，落荒而逃。

Thor目送Omega带着自己的味道离开，意犹未尽的嗅着指腹上不算淡的香味。

是脆桃的味道，甜而不腻，很清新。

是吃下去之后甜味会留在嘴巴里很久的那种甜。

Loki今天旷班了，他的热潮期提前了，来势凶猛，比瀑布还……

“Alpha的味道。”难得的，不定时出没的室友今天在家。

是的，Loki不是独居，他还有合租的室友。一个是大学生，一个是不知道从事什么工作的自由职业者。

都是Omega，人还不错，Peter话多了点，Bucky话少。

之所以不独居，是因为独居的公寓太贵了，合租的钱比独居便宜多了。

去哪住不是住，为什么要浪费那么多钱，他还要攒够钱了回澳洲买个靠海的别墅呢。

“是的，Alpha的味道。”Loki揉了把Bucky越来越圆润的脸，“他害我热潮提前了，但我还是需要抑【】制剂。”

“真可怜。”

“我感觉来了，不和你说了。”

“拜拜。”

Loki一进屋，反锁声音一响，Bucky就迫不及待跑到阳台给Thor打电话，汇报着关于Loki热潮提前的事情，让Thor做好准备。

Thor收到消息后，采用了某些钢铁直男的撩汉办法，死缠烂打。

巧的是，Loki就吃这一套，在Thor借口来送吃的的时候，Loki给Thor打开了门。

喜欢一个人，才不会管他是不是钢铁直男，就是是钢筋混凝土也是喜欢的。

互通心意后，顺理成章地探索了一番奥秘，蓄藏多年的两个人忘掉了时间，全心全意享受这一时刻。

“你这里有纹身。”Thor被Loki腰椎骨上的纹身刺痛了眼睛。

是很简单的一句“I love you.”

“是一个很爱我的人给我纹的，好看吗？”Loki扭头，湿漉漉的眼睛有些涣散的看着Thor。

“嗯，好看。”Thor咽下莫名的苦涩，横冲直撞地想掩饰难过。

是一个爱他的人给他纹的，能纹上这句话，在这个地方，Loki也是爱那个人的吧。

他真后悔没能早点遇上Loki，给了他爱别人的机会。

Alpha的信息素变得有些苦，Loki见目的已经达到，努力的张开生【】直腔，又补充道，“我母亲是……纹身师，我分化后……她~给我纹的。”

“如果你想在……在身上留下我的名字，可以去找我母亲，能打折。”

Thor一愣，撞了进去，Loki疼得喊了一声。

纹身不再刺眼，反而变得暧昧。

Thor和Gerboda有很大的不一样，当察觉到心爱的人要被抢走时，会加快计划，早点吃干抹净。

他会刻意的，在Loki明显部位留下痕迹，还有怎么也遮挡不住的Alpha信息素，宣示主权，杜绝其他不法分子。

会每天提前五分钟来接Loki，这样足以让Loki的同事知道，Loki的Alpha长什么样，产生歪心思的赶紧收回去。

Loki在热潮期过后就住进了Thor家，然后他想自戳双目。

他是瞎了眼才觉得Thor又高冷又禁yu的吧？

在外跟头狮子似得，恐怖霸道又吓人，在家跟只金毛和哈士奇的混血，粘人又不听话，还有点蠢萌？？

就如同Loki所想那般，感情是可以培养的，他很快把普通喜欢变成了非他不可的爱。

这期间用了五个月，在Thor不断的“犯傻”，他不断“嫌弃”之中。

他的的契合度出乎意料的高，无论是生活习惯还是床上那点事。

Thor强烈要求Loki帮他纹身，吻一样的，在小腹上，这样他……咬的时候能看到。

嗯哼，Loki答应了，也付出行动了，但是没上麻药。

交往第二年的第一个情人节前，Thor把Loki带回了家，见了父母，商量订婚事宜。

Loki从一早就知道，Thor很有钱，家里也很有钱。他和他的家人都是中产阶级，离资本家差的是一个天一个地。

这也没什么大不了的，他又不是为了钱才和Thor在一起。

两家父母见了面，决定在二月十四号那天举行订婚仪式，为什么不直接结婚？

他们倒是也想啊，奈何孩子们不想那么快结婚，其实两家父母并不知道，Laufeyson在家长会面之前就被Odinson忽悠着变成了Odinson。

Loki一直以为，Thor和他在一起是缘分，是自己运气好，可仪式当天，他见到的人推翻了想象。

同住一屋的大学生，来自纽约皇后区的Peter Parker是Tony Stark的男朋友。

而Tony stark和他相过亲。

神出鬼没的自由职业者Bucky Barnes的男朋友是和他青梅竹马的，来自纽约布鲁克林的Steve Rodgers。

Steve也和他相过亲。

其他的那些人不重要，重要的是，Peter，Bucky，Tony，Steve这四个人。

“说吧。”啪的一声，Loki把不知道从哪里掰下来的键盘扔到Thor面前，Thor识趣的……跪键盘了。

“Loki~我不是故意瞒你，听我给你解释。”Thor赔笑，顺便解开西装的扣子。

“说！”

Thor深呼吸了几下，将事情始末娓娓道来。

打从他第一次见到Loki，飞机上的偶遇之后，他就不可自拔地爱上了他。

从探听Loki有没有男朋友，有没有喜欢的人，在那里工作，花了他一些时间。

碰巧的就是，Loki租住的公寓是套房，暂时只有他自己，于是他拜托他的好友，让好友的男友出手相助，当Loki的室友，做内应。

他则是租了楼上的房子，部分工作也是靠视频解决。

人畜无害的Peter负责接近Loki，当过兵的Bucky负责打报告。

一段时间后，两人确定了Loki的作息，习惯后，就有了Loki在垃圾房旁边经常见到Thor的巧合。

包括Loki常去的药店，超市之类的，都是Bucky蹲的点，Peter计算的时间。

和Loki交换社交号那次，是意料之外的。

聊天时，他原本问的那句话是想推销自己，没想到Loki不领情，于是将计就计，把身边的朋友假意介绍给Loki。

他都和朋友们沟通好了，不要对Loki太热情，要是他示好就拒绝。

好在，Loki一个都不喜欢。

Thor借机约Loki吃饭，增加相处时间。温水煮青蛙的计划被打断，Bucky只说Loki要和同事吃饭，Peter觉得这是人家的私人生活，多干涉不太好。

Thor也是这么认为的，制造巧合什么的就够了，没必要多做些其他的事情，以免被讨厌。

但他们没有想到，那个同事不是一般的同事，而是和Thor有着同样念头的Alpha。

Thor回想起那天晚上还是有点后怕，万一真的被那个Alpha得逞了，他就没有机会了。

别人的男朋友再喜欢也不能做第三者这个道理他还是懂的，所以他才会在第二天和Loki摊牌。

怕的就是Loki会和别人在一起。

所有的巧合，偶遇都是蓄谋已久的计划，Loki Laufeyson，不，应该是Loki Odinson一步一步走进了Thor Odinson的圈套里，不自知就算了，还傻傻的以为这是缘分。

“你们资本家，追求恋人的方式都如此与众不同。”这并非褒义，Thor也知道，但他可以假装不知道，“Loki，我这还好啦，你是不知道Tony怎么追的Peter，他……”

彻底冷下脸的Omega让Alpha心里一惊，决定好好道歉。

“对不起，我不应该这么做，瞒你这么久。我不后悔做过的事情，只是后悔应该早点告诉你。”

Thor含情脉脉地眨巴着他那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，他确信Loki受不了这个，就像他也受不了Loki这样做一样。

“你要是早点告诉我就好了。”Loki确实受不了这个，谁能拒绝这样的Thor他不知道，反正他不行。

“难道你对我也是一见钟情吗？”给跟杆子就往上爬的Thor从地上起来，抱起刚消气的Loki坐到椅子上，让Omega坐在他腿上。

“是的，翘臀瞩目。”说完不忘捏一把，这手感超棒的。

Thor就更直接了，直接揉着Loki，念叨着你也不赖。

“我以为你会生气。”Alpha的鼻尖抵着Omega的腺体，昨晚的红肿还没有消，味道也很浓郁。

“为什么要生气？有个Alpha绞尽脑汁想办法接近我，又高又帅又有钱，这是别人做梦才敢想的事情，我为什么要生气。”Loki不会因为这些事生气，心里还有点高兴。

“还好我出手快，不然你是不是要和那个Alpha在一起了？”

“是的。”Loki勾着Alpha的脖子，十分勾人地笑着，“还好你把我带回了家，不然我就是别人的Omega了。”

“别人的Omega？这句话真刺耳。”Thor再次咬上Loki的腺体，信息素交缠的味道闻上去好极了。

“你的Alpha只能是我。”

Loki在彻底软绵绵之前，也咬上了Thor的腺体，宣示主权什么的，并非Alpha才会做。


End file.
